In the Bag
by Pulsar
Summary: Just plain silly. Genki discovers that it's not a good idea to bother Hare about what exactly he carries in his cute little traveling bag...


Don't ask, just don't ask. This is just a pointless little story I came up with based on a short little sketch I drew one time. Don't expect this to make any sense, I was just being silly when I wrote this.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Genki was bored out of his mind. So far, not a single baddie had attacked them that day and interrupted the otherwise rather repetitive activity of walking along in search of the Phoenix. The only remotely interesting thing that had happened was that Suezo's constant complaining had driven Tiger completely insane. Currently, the blue wolf was chasing the terrified eyeball monster around in circles, while the other searchers took advantage of their chase to rest for a bit.

Glancing around the camp to see if there was anything he could do, Genki noticed that Hare was sitting a little ways apart from the others, his back turned toward them. His pole and traveling bag were sitting next to the rabbit, and Genki found his eyes drawn toward it. A mischievous smile slowly spread over the boy's face, and he suddenly sprang to his feet.

Mocchi, who had been sitting in the boy's lap, promptly fell to the ground with a crash.

Failing to notice the pink monster's shout of surprise, Genki walked over to where Hare was sitting. The rabbit's ears twitched slightly as he picked up on the sound of his footsteps approaching him, and he closed his eyes and sighed. He knew what was coming next: that boy simply could not keep his nose out of other people and monster's business.

Sure enough, Genki kneeled down beside him, jabbed a finger in the direction of the bunny's traveling bag and asked, "What do you keep in there, anyway?"

Hare opened one eye slightly and gave the grinning human boy a sideways glance.

"Sore wa himitsu desu," he replied curtly.

Genki just blinked at him.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. Clearly, he had not gotten it. Hare sighed and looked over at him.

"Oh, lots of things," he told Genki, a sly smile on his face as he added, "You know me: I like to be prepared for any contingency."

Genki had no idea what contingency meant, so he asked, "What does that mean?"

Hare sighed again, and he suddenly reached over and pulled his traveling parcel off of its pole. Turning his back on Genki, he rummaged through it for a moment, pulled out a dictionary, and handed to the astonished boy.

"Look it up," he instructed him, and turned away as Genki gaped at him.

"Wow, cool!" Genki gushed, and he attempted to peer over Hare's shoulder, asking, "Hey, what else do you keep in there, huh? Lemme see…"

Hare shoved him away, and was about to tell the human boy in no uncertain terms when a sudden idea struck him. A sly grin appeared on the rabbit's face, and his brown eyes twinkled as he inquired, "So you really want to know what all I keep in here?"

Genki nodded, beaming.

"Okay, then, Genki my boy, maybe you can give me a hand, then," Hare told him, still smiling to himself. "I haven't taken inventory in a while, and I probably should check it sometime. If you'd just hold everything for me while I take it out and check it…"

"Okay, sure thing!" Genki eagerly agreed, grinning. After all, how hard would it be? Besides, now he could finally get an answer to his question!

Hare turned back around and reopened his parcel. Rummaging around in it for a moment, he soon tossed back another dictionary to the boy. Genki caught it easily and took a look at the cover, confused. While the first one had been in English, this one was in Japanese.

Then Hare tossed another book back in his direction, and Genki scrambled to catch that as well.

'Let's see…that was 'Ways to Annoy Tigers'," Hare noted under his breath, and then, as he tossed more books over his shoulder for Genki to catch, he added, "And then there's 'Ways to Really Annoy Tigers', 'Ways to Escape from Really Annoyed Tigers', 'So You Want to be a Millionaire', and my entire collection of Omake Fanfiction Comics for MR."

"So you carry around a library in that little thing?" Genki asked in disbelief, as he struggled to keep the books balanced in his arms. Hare laughed lightly.

"Don't be silly, Genki!" he said, giggling. 'That's not all I keep in here!"

"It's not?" Genki inquired, sweatdropping a little bit.

"No way! I also have some extra bandannas, some coils of rope for when we catch a baddie for questioning and for traps, a bucket to carry water in, a telescope, my abacus, my calculator, some world maps, cooking equipment, some string, extra firewood, a sleeping bag…"

As he named each item, Hare produced them from the sack and idly tossed them over his shoulder for the hapless Genki to catch. As the boy scrambled to catch everything, a huge sweatdrop appeared on the back of Genki's head.

Hare pulled a huge anime mallet out of his pack, then did a double take and just stared at it for a moment, surprised.

"How did that get in there?" he wondered aloud; then, shrugging, tossed it away. For no apparent reason, it hit Tiger of the Wind in the face as he ran by, and Suezo let out a whoop of relief.

"I'm free! I'm free~!" Suezo shouted, hopping around in excitement. Then another mallet nailed him in the eyeball, and he managed to mumble, "Well, kuso," before passing out beside Tiger, his eye spiraling.

"Where in the heck do those come from, anyway?" Hare asked no one in particular. Then, shrugging, he went back to rummaging through his bag.

"Ink for writing," he continued, throwing the inkwell behind him, "and my journal-whoa!" Hare quickly stopped himself from tossing that back at Genki, and he smiled nervously as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"As if I'd let you get your hands on that, Gen…Genki?"

Hare blinked in surprise; the human boy was no longer anywhere to be seen. A huge pile of things lay behind the rabbit, and as he continued to look around for Genki, Mocchi came padding up behind him and stared at the small mountain of stuff.

"Chiii…" the little pink monster breathed, and Hare looked over at him, startled.

"Oh, hiya, Mocchi," he greeted him, grinning. "What do you want?"

"Some fresh air would be nice…" Genki's voice came in a moan from somewhere beneath the huge pile of things. Hare and Mocchi looked around for a second, startled.

"Did you hear something, Mocchi?"

"No-chi."


End file.
